Change
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Summary: Sakura gadis berambut pendek dan sangat tomboy, bertemu dengan Sasuke sang pria misterius yabg mengubahnya menjadi seorang gadis yang sesungguhnya/RnR!


**yamanakavidi**

**SasuSaku fanfic**

Jalanan di Konoha mulai dipadati oleh para pengunjung dari berbagai daerah. Pantas sekali jika Konoha selalu ramai di musim mekarnya bunga Sakura itu, karena Konoha adalah desa dengan pohon Sakura terindah diseluruh daerah negeri Hi. Dan untuk memperingati mekarnya bunga musim semi itu, Presiden negara Hi selalu mengadakan perayaan di pertengahan musim.

"Terima kasih. Datang lagi ya," ucap seorang wanita yang sedang membungkuk hormat di depan pelanggannya yang telah membeli sebuket bunga dari tokonya.

Perayaan yang diselenggarakan Presiden itu memang mengambil tema "**Cinta datang di musim semi" **Sehingga di perayaan itu diperuntungkan kepada para pemuda yang ingin melamar menjadikan gadisnya kekasih ataupun seorang istri. Di perayaan itu juga ada tradisi yang mengharuskan para pasangan melemparkan koinnya di kolam yang berada di tengah kota. Jika masuk tepat di lubang seukuran koin yang ada di tengah kolam itu, dipercaya cintanya akan abadi selamanya.

…

Wanita berambut panjang yang sewarna dengan bunga yang sedang mekar di musim semi itu telah membereskan toko bunga mungilnya. Mata hijaunya sedang menatap ke arah luar jendela. Dia menatap jalanan yang sudah dipadati para pasangan yang sedang menikmati indahnya musim semi. Toko mungilnya masih terang meskipun tulisan _**'Close'**_ sudah terpasang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menyangga kepala yang sedang ia gunakan untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana. "Kaa_-chan _" ujar seorang gadis kecil dengan boneka poni di tangan kecilnya itu. Mata cantiknya sedang menatap kaa_-san _nya yang sedang menatap jendela.

Mata hijau cantiknya menatap gadis kecil itu, lalu tersenyum manis. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk mengangkat puteri ciliknya itu, kakinya berjalan ke arah saklar lampu lalu berjalan ke lantai dua. Tempat dimana dia biasa meninggalkan anaknya untuk bermain disana.

Toko mungilnya itu memang sebuah ruko. Dia memang sengaja menyewa ruko agar mudah membawa sang anak ikut dengannya sekaligus sambil menunggu sang suami pulang dari kantornya. Sebenarnya, sang wanita bisa pulang sendiri dengan mobil merah mungilnya itu. Tapi, salahkan sang suami yang memiliki sifat _overprotektif_ sehingga tidak memperbolehkan dirinya untuk pulang sendiri. Alasannya, dia takut istrinya digoda oleh para preman malam, padahal kalau ditenggok ke masa lalu, istrinya adalah jawara **taekwondo** tingkat nasional. Hah.. Dasar!

**~Skip Time**

Ruangan mungil yang terletak di samping tumpukan bunga -gudang itu sudah disulap menjadi kamar tidur yang nyaman. Bercat merah muda dengan hiasan wallpaper penari ballerina cilik serta tempat tidur yang benar-benar mencirikan sang pemilik adalah seorang gadis cilik. Seprai bermotif princess dari negeri dongeng dengan beberapa boneka di sekeliling tempat tidur itu, pasti membuat nyaman siapapun yang menidurinya.

"Kaa_-chan_, celitakan dongeng tidul" ucap candel sang anak.

"Baiklah. Mau dongeng apa?" Tanya sang wanita sambil memilih beberapa buku dongeng yang ada di rak sampingnya. "Tidak. Jangan yang itu kaa_-chan_, Yuli ingin kaa-chan celitakan cecuatu yang menalik" ucap Yuri -nama anak itu, mencegah ibundanya untuk mengambil buku cerita di rak itu.

Sungguh, bukan karena dia telah bosan dengan buku itu karena telah dibaca berulang. Lagipula, ayahnya kemarin telah membelikan selusin buku baru untuknya, tapi entahlah kenapa hari ini dia ingin mendengar sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin, sesuatu seperti masa lalu.

Wanita cantik itu berfikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum kearah anaknya. "Oke. Yuri dengarkan cerita kaa_-san_ baik-baik ya" ujarnya. Sedangkan, sang anak mengangguk kuat-kuat menyakinkan ibunya kalu dia akan mendengarkan cerita itu baik-baik.

"Baiklah," Wanita itu menarik nafasnya sebentar. "Cerita ini dimulai beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika ada seorang gadis yang menganggap dirinya adalah seorang lelaki"

"Tunggu kaa_-chan_. Aku ingin pipis" ujar Yuri yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi meninggalkan ibunya yang tertawa pelan akibat ulahnya.

"Lanjutkan celitanya kaa_-chan_" pinta Yuri setelah kembali dari kamar mandi dan langsung menempati tempat tidurnya. Ibunya mengangguk sambil mengelus puncak kepala sang anak.

"Cerita ini bermula pada saat pertengahan musim panas, ketika itu …"

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pair: Sasuke U., Sakura H.,**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Newbie, OOC, EYD abal, ide pasaran tapi gak plagiat.**

**yamanakavidi present**

**Change**

**#Happy Reading**

A/N: Mulai dari sini, semuanya adalah cerita dari ibunda Yuri. Kalau ada tulisan tebal bercetak miring, itu adalah percakapan Yuri dengan ibunya.

Ex: _**"Lalu, apa cang gadis akan pelgi, Kaa-chan" ujar Yuri sembari memeluk boneka poni miliknya.**_

~Happy reading

Matahari Konoha di musim panas tahun ini sepertinya sangat bersahabat dengan gadis remaja itu. Cuacanya tidak terlalu membuat orang malas keluar rumah. Sama halnya seperti Sakura -gadis manis yang sedikit berlebihan dengan sifat tomboynya.

Dia sedang menikmati hembusan angin musim panas di atap rumahnya. Matanya menatap ke awan tipis yang sedang diarak oleh angin untuk pergi dari tempat itu dan mencari tempat baru.

"Sakura" teriak seorang lelaki berambut jabrik yang sedang memegang bola sepak dan mendongakkan kepala tannya untuk memanggil sahabat kecilnya itu. Sedangkan yang dipanggil langsung turun menuju sahabat pirangnya itu. "Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil memakai sepatu bolanya. "Anak komplek sebelah menantang kita untuk bermain bola" ujar Naruto sambil melemparkan bola sepaknya untuk ditangkap oleh Sakura.

"Apa taruhannya?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan hijau di dekat rumahnya. "Mereka akan memberikan kita 10.000 ryo" jawab Naruto. Sakura langsung terbelalak lebar mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Baiklah. Ayo" Kata Sakura yang langsung berlari ke tempat pertandingan -pertaruhan lebih tepatnya.

**Change**

Bangunan menjulang yang terdapat ribuan murid disana adalah tujuan mobil Cherry berwarna merah itu. Tempat parkir yang telah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah sudah mulai penuh dengan kendaraan para murid dan guru.

Mobil imut milik Sakura telah terparkir rapi di deretan mobil milik para murid lainnya.

Sakura keluar dari mobil mungilnya diikuti dengan tiga sahabatnya yang tadi sempat menumpang agar berangkat bersama dengannya.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong panjang untuk mencapai kelas tercintanya yang berada di ujung lorong. Tangannya tetap sibuk membenahi topi yang sedang ia pakai itu, sehingga matanya tak begitu awas dengan yang ada didepannya.

**BRAAK!**

"Hati-hati dong" ucap seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabrak Sakura.

Sakura syok, "Lho, bukannya yang jatuh aku. Kenapa kau yang marah? Lagipula yang salah adalah temanmu itu"

Pria berambut raven yang menurut Sakura telah menabraknya itu hanya terdiam datar. "Berdirilah" ucap pria raven itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat membantu Sakura berdiri, si gadis pinky itu langsung menyambut uluran tangan si pria yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya. "Sasuke-kun, kemari kubersihkan tanganmu yang kotor karena sentuhan si tomboy itu" ujar Ino sambil mengelapkan sapu tangannya ke telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sakura panas mendengar ejekan dari si cewek pirang itu, rasanya dia ingin memukul wajah sok imut Ino dengan jurus baru yang kemarin dia pelajari, kalau saja Lee dan Naruto tidak menahan kedua lengannya serta Menma yang menarik tubuhnya. "Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Tidak ada untungnya kau berkelahi disini" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha menarik Sakura dari tempat itu.

Sakura mengikuti saran Naruto dan langsung pergi dari tempat memuakkan -menurutnya, itu. Tapi, baru selangkah dia berjalan Ino sudah menyeru, "Hah.. Sana pergi dengan para penjagamu itu. Anj*ng memang perlu dijaga, karena mereka sangat buas"

"Mati kau PIG" Ujar Sakura yang langsung menerjang Ino lalu, memukul pelipis si gadis cantik itu. Sedangkan, Lee dan Naruto hanya memijat kepala mereka yang sakit karena tingkah sahabatnya itu, Menma hanya terdiam sambil berguman _kita akan dapat masalah._ Dan, si pria raven itu langsung syok beberapa saat hingga dia mengembalikkan wajahnya menjadi stoic lagi.

_**"Apa meleka dihukum kaa-chan?" Tanya Yuri yang langsung ketakutan mendengar cerita ibunya pada bagian pemukulan. Si wanita langsung tersadar bahwa ceritanya sudah melampaui batas umur sang anak. "Tentu mereka dihukum. Jadi, Yuri tidak boleh memukul teman Yuri kalau di sekolah, ya? Karena semua permasalahan pasti ada jalan keluar tanpa kekerasan" Yuri langsung tersenyum tenang ketika tangan ibunya mengelus puncak kepala mungilnya.**_

_**"Apa ci gadis menyalahkan plia laven itu? Kalena ci gadis belpikil dia dihukum kalena plia itu, kaa-chan?" Tanya Yuri lagi. Dan, ibunya hanya mengangguk. "Apakah cakula akan menyukai cacuke?" Tanya Yuri penasaran.**_

_**"Iya, sayang! Sakura akan menyukai bahkan mencintai Sasuke"**_

_**"Celitakan padaku kaa-chan"**_

_**"Baiklah. Setelah insiden itu, Sakura mulai memikirkan Sasuke yang membantunya membereskan gudang akibat dia yang memukul Ino. Seminggu kemudian …"**_

Lapangan memang jadi tempat favorit Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan para sahabatnya, Naruto, Lee, dan Menma. Dia memang tidak punya teman perempuan. Rambutnya dipotong pendek agar menyerupai laki-laki sehingga dia tidak dianggap remeh oleh para lawannya di area tarung bebas. Dirinya, selalu memar setiap minggu, tapi juga menghasilkan banyak uang. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain kecuali, kapan band rock favoritnya akan tampil, kapan balapan dilaksanakan, siapa lawannya di area tarung bebas, dan apakah klub sepakbola kebanggaannya menang ketika dia lupa menonton siaran langsungnya.

Dia tidak pernah memikirkan sekolah dan PRnya, masalah itu sudah selesai karena Sakura termasuk anak berprestasi meskipun kelakuannya benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan otak encernya.

Dia juga tidak memikirkan kenapa dia tidak punya teman perempuan, itu juga sudah ada jawabannya karena dia nyaman seperti ini, dia juga berfikir kalau dia punya sahabat perempuan pasti merepotkan, karena biasanya perempuan cenderung manja dan cerewet juga mereka pasti hanya akan membahas tentang pria, pria, dan pria.

Lalu, dia juga tidak memikirkan soal dirinya yang memang dilahirkan menjadi seorang perempuan dan mempunyai ibu yang sudah frustasi dengan melihat tingkah lakunya, dulu sempat ibunya mengirimnya ke sekolah khusus perempuan, ibunya berharap kelakuan putrinya bisa berubah dengan bersekolah disana, tapi dugaannya salah disana Sakura malah mendeklarasikan kemerdekaan kaum anak-anak dengan tidak mengikuti perintah orang tua, dan hasilnya dia dikeluarkan dengan sangat memalukan.

Tapi, sekarang ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Sakura, sang gadis tomboy sedang memikirkan Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sedang memikirkan itu sampai-sampai kemarin malam dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau si Sasuke_-teme_ itu menyukai perempuan yang bersih, wangi, dan feminim" ujar Menma yang baru sampai ke lapangan tempat mereka berkumpul. Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung berlari pulang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari para sahabatnya.

**Change**

**Brak.. Bruk.. Duagh..**

Mebuki langsung masuk ke kamarnya ketika mendengar suara berisik seperti pencuri yang akan mengambil barang berharganya. Awalnya, dia ingin istirahat setelah pulang dari pasar membeli perlengkapan bahan makanan, karena meskipun mempunyai anak perempuan, dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian sebabnya anak gadisnya itu sangat tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Aaaa..," teriak Mebuki ketika melihat ruangan tempat tidurnya sangat berantakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Teriak Mebuki dan langsung menarik Sakura dari samping tempat tidur. Dia membalikkan tubuh Sakura, dia hampir marah tapi, ketika melihat bibir Sakura yang belepotan karena memakai lipstick miliknya berlebihan dan hidungnya mengendus bau parfum miliknya yang tercium tajam di tubuh Sakura.

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mebuki yang sedikit takut dengan sikap anaknya itu. Sedangkan, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Apa kau sedang berdandan?" Tanya Mebuki penasaran.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, dia malu sekali ketika ditanya seperti itu oleh ibunya, "Apa kau sakit?" Mebuki benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya yang sekarang berubah menjadi lebih ingin menjadi perempuan.

"Kaa_-san_ bagaimana sih, bukankah setiap ke gereja kau selalu berdoa pada _kami-sama_ agar aku berubah menjadi feminim? Sekarang kenapa menghinaku?" Sakura mulai berapi-api dengan ucapan ibunya itu.

"Sekarang tolong ajari aku menggunakan alat-alat ini?" Suruh Sakura

"Siapa yang mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini? Lee? Naruto? Atau Menma? Tapi, aku tidak percaya kau bisa berubah karena mereka" Jawab Mebuki melenceng. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa yang sudah membuat anaknya itu berubah -dalam artian yang baik pastinya.

"Memang bukan mereka, sudahlah tolong ajari aku kaa_-san_ku yang cantik" ujar Sakura memohon.

Mebuki mengernyit heran dengan jawaban putrinya. "Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

**Deg!**

Sakura langsung merona dan pikirannya pun melayang mengulang kejadian di gudang waktu itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng keras dengan pemikirannya itu, "Sudahlah. Tolong ajari aku" ucap Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi naluri hati seorang ibu tidak pernah salah, Mebuki yakin Sakura pasti sedang jatuh cinta dan dia akan membantu Sakura untuk mendapatkan cintanya. "Besok minggu saja, sekalian kaa_-san_ belikan perlengkapan _make up_ untukmu. Sudah sana! Cuci mukamu!" ujar Mebuki sambil mendorong Sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

_**"Lalu, apa cang gadis akan pelgi, Kaa-chan" ujar Yuri sembari memeluk boneka poni miliknya. "Pergi?" Tanya wanita itu bingung. "Ke Mall" jawab Yuri**_

_**Ibunda Yuri pun mengerti apa maksud puterinya, dia pun mengangguk, "Tentu sayang. Itu akan menjadi titik baru dalam noktah kehidupan Sakura. Selain dibelikan make up, Sakura juga dilatih anggun dengan berbagai peraturan yang menurutnya sangat menyesakkan. Lalu, ketika dia di sekolah dengan penampilan barunya, …"**_

Mobil Cherry itu sudah terparkir rapi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tetap saja si pemilik dan para sahabatnya masih setia berada di sisi samping mobil itu. Memang, mereka selalu seperti itu setiap harinya menunggu bel masuk dengan bercanda di tempat parkir. Lebih asyik lagi kalau ada Junior yang bisa mereka palak, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang berbeda hari ini.

Ya!

Mereka hanya bercanda sambil sesekali melihat Sakura yang tertawa tertahan, tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura yang biasanya akan tertawa terbahak jika mendengar guyonan dari sahabat karibnya itu. Mereka juga bingung kenapa Sakura lebih cantik dan sekarang memakai rok seragamnya dibanding celana panjang yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya ketika sekolah.

**~Skip Time**

Ruangan kelas yang ada di ramai dengan obrolan. Ada yang menceritakan tentang film, balapan, sepak bola, dan para wanitanya pasti membicarakan pria, pria, dan pria.

Lee teringat sesuatu, "Sakura, kau menonton balapan di sirkuit ASSEN kemarin"

Sakura langsung mengangguk senang, "Kemarin Mark lagi kan yang menang?" Sakura ingat bagaimana si Mark melajukan motornya di sirkuit itu.

"Kalian lihat bagaimana dia bisa menyalip seperti semut yang tak terlihat, dan lalu di…" Sakura berhenti bicara ketika meihat siluet pria raven yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sahabatnya pun bingung terhadap sikap Sakura saat ini. Sakura teringat peraturan yang dibuat ibunya.

_Peraturan No.1 : Jangan berbicara seperti laki-laki. Topik pembicaraan tidak boleh tentang balapan, sepak bola, atau apapun yang mencirikan seorang laki-laki._

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Kau berbeda," ujar Sasuke yang langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menitipkan kertas kecil di tangan gadis itu.

_**"Apa isi keltas itu kaa-chan" tanya Yuri sambil memposisikan kepalanya. Matanya sudah berat, tapi hatinya tetap ingin mendengar lanjutan cerita dari ibunya ini.**_

_**"Perayaan musim semi, jam 7" jawab wanita itu. "Apa maksudnya kaa-chan?" Dan sang ibu hanya tersenyum lalu, melanjutkan ceritanya.**_

_Peraturan No 2: Jangan menunjukkan kalau kau lebih kuat dari laki-laki. Biasanya, laki-laki ingin perempuan yang lembut bukan yang bisa bela diri._

Sakura mulai menyembunyikan seluruh piala **taekwondo**nya di sudut ruangan. Piala, sertifikat, trophy, bahkan fotonya yabg sedang mengangkat piala emas untuk tingkat Nasional dan jangan lupa alat latihannya. Semua barang-barang itu telah dia ungsikan ke gudang belakang, dia menandai kardus tempat dia menyimpan semua tentang prestasinya **Important. Jangan dibuang. **Lalu dia keluar dari gudang dan mulai membereskan seluruh sampah yang ada di rumahnya.

**Change**

Warna orange di sudut langit sudah tergantikan dengan warna hitam kelam khas langit malam. Jalanan di sekitar taman pun mulai terang karena akan ada perayaan musim semi di taman ini.

Banyak para pasangan yang sudah memadati setiap sudut di taman indah yang berlokasi di tengah kota ini.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, banyak pasangan yang berasal dari luar kota bahkan luar negeri.

Tempat parkir yang disediakan oleh pemerintah daerah atas suruhan Presiden pun masih terbilang luas untuk saat ini. Mobil Cherry miliknya dia parkirkan diantara para BMW, serta Ferrari mewah di kanan-kirinya.

Kaki yang sudah dia hiasi dengan sepasang high hells warna pink itu diarahkannya ke kerumunan di sekitar stand-stand yang didirikan oleh para pedagang disana.

Tadi, tubuhnya masih mengarah ke arah stand makanan yang akan ia kunjungi. Tapi, sekarang tubuhnya telah ditarik oleh sekerumunan orang yang membawanya di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran ria.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sakura kesal. Kalau sahabaynya ini ingin bicara, kenapa harus menariknya seperti akan menculik.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" Tanya Menma cepat. Memang dia adalah orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele, Sakura terdiam karena pertanyaan itu.

"Kenapa sekarang kau memakai high hells?" Sekarang Lee lah yang bertanya.

"Juga parfum," sahut Naruto dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Dan juga kenapa kau mengecat kukumu?" Kini giliran Menma yang bertanya.

"Serta memakai parfum?" Ujar Naruto menyahut.

"Dan kau,…" Lee menunjuk muka Sakura yang telah ia polesi dengan riasan tipis.

"Kenapa memakai rambut palsu?" Ujar mereka bertiga a.k.a. Naruto, Lee, Menma berteriak di depan Sakura.

**Buagh!**

Sakura pun memukuli satu per satu sahabatnya itu. Lalu, gadis itu menarik nafasnya, "Dengar aku berubah menjadi seperti ini karena… Ya begitulah" ujar Sakura. Sedangkan, mereka bertiga sedang mengelus pipi mereka yang merah akibat pukulan Sakura.

**Ddrrt… Ddrrt... Ddrrrt...**

Ponsel pintar Sakura berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Tangannya pun langsung mengambil ponsel itu dari tas mungil yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

"Apa karena itu, Sakura?" Tanya Menma yang entah sejak kapan sudah dibelakang Sakura yang sedang memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat mereka bertiga sudah tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah hanya menunduk seraya mengangguk.

"Kau yakin dengannya?" Sekarang Lee yang meragukan pilihan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Lee?" Tanya Sakura yang ingin marah karena sahabatnya ini meragukan pilihannya.

"Lihatlah," Ujar Menma sambil menarik Sakura agar dapat melihat apa yang sedang nanti oleh para kerumunan wanita itu.

**Change**

Mobil berjenis Lexus hitam itu memasuki area parkir yang disiapkan sangat luas oleh pemerintah karena mereka tidak mau kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terulang lagi. Mereka para petinggi di pemerintahan tidak ingin para pengunjung kehabisan lahan parkir yang disediakan. Karena setiap tahun, para pengunjung di perayaan itu bertambah 4% per tahun.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil Lexus hitamnya dengan setelan baju yang casual. Kemeja hitam polosnya dia gulung di bagian lengannya sampai di sikunya. Kaki kekar itu berkalan menuju ke arah kerumunan, matanya tetap mencari sesosok gadis yang dia nantikan kehadirannya.

"Kyaa.. Sasuke_-kun, _kau datang"

"Sasukeee..."

"My honey sweety"

Teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari fansgirlnya itu sudah memekakan telinganya sedari tadi. Sasuke yang terbiasa dengan suasana itu hanya memasang wajah stoicnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah kolam taman.

Dan para gadis pun langsung mengikuti Sasuke. "Sasuke_-kun, _nanti ketika aku melempar koin, pasti akan masuk tepat di tengah kolam" ujar salah satu fansgirlnya. "Ah, bukan kau Karin. Pasti aku yang mendapatkan cinta sejatinya Sasuke-kun" ucap seorang fansgirlnya yang masih setia dibelakang Sasuke.

"Lihat," Ucap Naruto "Bukannya kami tidak mendukungmu, Sakura" Menma menatap Sakura yang sedang melihat Sasuke yang berjalan seperti raja yang sedang diiringi oleh para perempuan cantik.

"Sasuke, seorang anak dari presdir Perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Tampan, misterius, cuek, pintar, dan memiliki banyak girlfans. Bisakah kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Lee. Pertanyaan Lee mampu membuat Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat.

_**"Sakura mulai ragu akan cintanya kepada Sasuke" Ujar sang wanita yang tampaknya makin asyik dengan ceritanya itu. "Apa meleka akan belsatu kaa-chan?" Tanya Yuri sambil menatap mata yang serupa dengan matanya itu.**_

_**"Tentu. Setelah mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, Sakura langsung pergi untuk membersihkan make up nya yang berantakan. Tapi, ketika sedang membersihkan make up nya, dia melihat dua orang yang membicarakan soal pelemparan koin. Dan orang itu, akan menulis nama Sasuke pada koinnya" Ibunda Yuri menarik nafasnya lalu, dia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Keraguan Sakura mulai membesar ketika mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu"**_

_**"Tunggu kaa-chan, bukankah kaa-chan tadi bilang meleka akan belsatu? Kenapa Cakula menjadi lagu?" Tanya Yuri bingung dengan cerita kaa-sannya itu.**_

_**"Tentu sayang. Sakura dan Sasuke akan bersatu, kaa-san kan belum cerita sampai akhir. Yuri mau dengarkan cerita Kaa-san kan?" Ucapan Kaa-san Yuri mampu membuat gadis kecil itu mengangguk kuat. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum.**_

Sakura yang sudah selesai membersihkan make up berantakan di wajahnya karena menangis melihat kenyataan yang ada langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah stand. Dia ingin membeli beberapa makanan untuk ibunya yang sudah menitipinya beberapa oleh-oleh.

"Sakura," Panggil seorang pria berambut emo yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "S-Sasuke" Ujar Sakura gugup. Dia memang masih lemas karena melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah ketidakmungkinan untuk bersama. Dan, itu masih prasangka Sakura.

"Kau berbeda" Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah kolam. "Tapi, aku lebih suka kau yang apa adanya"

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mulai bingung akan jalur pembicaraan mereka.

"Maksudku, aku suka rambut pendekmu" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis yang jarang dia tunjukkan kepada siapapun. Dan itu, berhasil membuat Sakura merona.

"Jadi lepaskan saja ini" Ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan rambut palsu yang bersarang di kepalanya sedari tadi.

"E-Ee.. Arigatou, sebenarnya aku memang tidak nyaman dengan rambut itu" Ujar Sakura gugup. Tentu saja dia gugup, kepalanya secara tidak langsung telah disentuh oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau cantik dengan rambut aslimu itu" Entah kenapa sang pria stoic ini malah menjadi seorang penggombal dihadapan Sakura.

"Iya, tapi seperti laki-laki" Ujar Sakura sembari menggaruk tenguknya gugup. Jujur, baru pertama kali dia kencan dengan pria yang belum pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya -lebih tepatnya belum pernah dia pikirkan sebelum insiden di gudang waktu itu.

"Tidak. Kau tidak seperti laki-laki Sakura_-chan_, coba tengoklah di sekitarmu. Pasti banyak wanita yang berambut pendek sepertimu"

Mata Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya, memang benar banyak wanita yang hadir disana dengan rambut pendek sama seperti dirinya.

"Jadi, kenapa harus malu? Kau cantik" Ujar Sasuke manis

"Arigatou" gumam Sakura.

"Ayo ke sana, perayaan sudah dimulai" Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke arah kerumunan orang yang sedang menonton perayaan musim semi.

Sakura sangat kaget dengan sikap Sasuke terhadapnya saat ini. Bahkan, saking senangnya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah memanggil dirinya dengan tambahan _suffix -chan._

Sasuke mencari tempat duduk untuk melihat perayaan musim semi itu, dia pun memberi Sakura popcorn untuk teman mereka menonton pertunjukan itu.

Para penari sudah mulai membuka perayaan, gerakan gemulai serta permainan musik yang mengiringinya membuat para penonton tertarik. Setelah, acara pembukaan yang diisi oleh tarian daerah, acara pun berlanjut dengan pertunjukan anak kungfu dan taekwondo. Sakura tampak antusias dengan aksi bocah-bocah cilik yang sedang menunjukan keahlian mereka.

"Mereka itu masih level rendah tapi, kemampuannya sangat mengesankan. Kau lihat tidak Sasuke_-kun_, mereka sangat hebat sekali melak…" Ucapan Sakura berhenti ketika dia merasa terlalu semangat dan cerewet di depan Sasuke. "Maaf," Ujar Sakura memperbaiki.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku suka ceritamu. Dan panggilanmu untukku" Jawaban Sasuke langsung menyadarkan menyadarkanSakura kalau dia tadi sempat memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix -kun._

Dan, sikap Sasuke tadi bisa membuat Sakura lupa akan keraguannya.

**CHANGE**

Tangannya gemetar ketika menulis sebuah nama dengan huruf kanji di sisi koin itu, mata hijaunya memandang sang pria sendu. Sedangkan, sang pria yang ditatapnya sedang dikelilingi para wanita cantik yang berebut ingin mendekatinya.

_Kami-sama, apa aku bisa mendapatkannya? Ini terlalu mustahil untukku._

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah kolam setelah gilirannya melempa koin diumumkan oleh penyiar yang berada di sudut kolam.

Tangannya masih menggengam erat koin yang telah dia tulis namanya serta nama Sasuke disetiap sisi koin itu.

_Kami-sama, kalau dia jodohku. Kumohon, masukan koin ini tepat dimana harusnya dia berada._

Mata hijau cantik Sakura terbuka menampakkan sebuah kolam yang dihiasi lampu merah muda serta senyum dari seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya saat ini. '_Sasuke-kun' _gumam Sakura sambil melemparkan koin itu ke tengah kolam.

Dan…

"Selamat Sakura, kau dan pasanganmu menjadi pasangan abadi di malam ini dan selamanya" Ucapan dari sang penyiar sekaligus peramal itu membuat mata Sakura membelalak lebar.

**CHANGE**

Sakura masih saja tersenyum padahal sudah setengah jam yang lalu dia berhasil melemparkan koin tepat di tengah kolam. Dan, setelah itu dia mendengar pernyataan cinta dari sang pria stoic, ya Uchiha Sasuke telah menyatakan perasaannya untuk sang gadis pinky ini.

Sekarang Sakura yang sedang bahagia, menunggu kekasih barunya membelikannya Takoyaki untuknya.

Pikirannya masih melayang mengingat bagaimana Sasuke meyatakan cintanya tadi. Pria itu menunduk pura-pura kecewa karena Sakura berhasil. Lalu, Sasuke berkata dengan muka masam, "Kalau ku tahu kau akan memenangkan cintaku hari ini, harusnya ku ajak kau dari dulu. Agar kota bisa bersa lebih lama. Aku mencintaimu" Entahlah. Itu romantis atau tidak, tapi menurut Sakura itu adalah hal paling romantis yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya. Lalu, Sakira merona dan berkata, "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menolakmu"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudah kuduga" gumam Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Byuur!**

Pikiran Sakura langsung hilang karena siraman air dari para gadis yang entah sejak kapan ada di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura menatap nyalang para gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Dengar ya tomboy, kau itu tidak pantas dengan Sasuke kami" Ujar sesosok gadis berambut merah panjang yang dia ketahui bernama Karin.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam, dalam hati dia sedikit membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Karin. "Kau itu tomboy, dan Sasuke_-kun, _itu sangat tampan. Dia hanya mencari gadis yang benar-benar perempuan, bukan kau yang setengah laki-laki"

"Lihat, rambut pendekmu itu. Kalau kau nanti sedang kencan dengan Sasuke, pasti banyak yang mengira kalian kakak-adik"

"Tapi, kalau kau memakai dress seperti malam ini, mungkin kau akan dikatakan b*nci"

Lalu, gelegar tawa memenuhi telinga Sakura, dia ingin pergi dari sini. Kalau saja, tidak ada suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian disini" Ujar Sasuke sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan membawa sebungkus Takoyaki di tangannya.

"Sasuke_-kun, _Apa makanan itu untukmu?" Tanya Karin. Dia bertanya seperti itu agar dia tahu makanan kesukaan Sasuke selain tomat.

"Bukan. Ini untuk Sakura**ku**" Jawab Sasuke. Pria stoic ini menekankan kata **'ku'** di kalimatnya.

"Ah, kau berani membuat Sasuke_-kun, _seperti pembantu untukmu?" Tanya seorang fans Sasuke kepada Sakura yang masih menunduk.

Mata hitam Sasuke beralih memamdang Sakura, dia melihat rambut yang basah langsung menhampiri gadis itu. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA" Tanya Sasuke marah. Dia benar-benar tidak suka ada yang menyakiti yang sudah resmi jadi miliknya.

"Kami hanya menyadarkan si tomboy ini, kalau dia tidak pantas bersanding denganmu" Ujar Karin. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, dan mengepalkan tangannya menahan tangis.

"Apa yang harus di sadarkan? Dia pantas untukku. Dia cantik, manis, baik, dan yang pasti dia bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik. Kalian tidak lihat sekarang dia bukan gadis tomboy pembuat masalah, tapi gadis manis kekasih Sasuke" Sasuke tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona saja. "Bukankah, kalian yang menjengkelkan? Berteriak tidak jelas, mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, dan yang paling parah kalian sampai membuat kekasih hatiku ini menangis. Sudahlah, pergi sana" Usir Sasuke. Dan, entah sejak kapan Sasuke bisa berbicara sepanjang itu.

Para fansgirlnya pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan kekasihnya. "Jangan dengarkan mereka. Aku mencintaimu, mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Kekuranganmu adalah warna dalam dirimu, dan aku menyukai warna itu" Sasuke mengelus rambut basah Sakura.

Sakura menyadari bahwa seseorang dapat dikatakan mencintai dengan tulus, ketika dia menerima apa saja kekurangan pasangan bukan mengagumi kesempurnaan pasangan.

Sakura memeluk pria stoic yang ada disampingnya ini erat, dia berterima kasih berkali-kali kepada Sasuke, karena Sasuke sudah menyadarkan arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

_**"Jadi mereka belsatu, yee.. Yuli cenang cekali kaa-chan. Apa mereka belsatu untuk celamanya?" Yuri bersorak di tengah kantuknya, sehingga ibunya harus menahan tawa karena tingkah laku anak sematawayangnya yang memang tidak ingin ditertawakan oleh orang lain.**_

_**"Iya. Mereka pun menikah setelah Sasuke lulus studynya. Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya. Selesai, sekarang Yuri tidur ya. Oyasumi" Ucap wanita itu lalu mengecup kening Yuri dan mematikan lampu kamar mungil anaknya.**_

END

Wanita berambut merah muda itu meninggalkan kamar anaknya setelah memastikan si puteri kecil sudah terlelap.

"Bercerita tentang masa lalu, eh?" Ujar seseorang.

Wanita itu menengok ke arah pintu, dan dia menemukan sesosok manusia dengan setelan jas yang masih melekat dan sebuah tas yang setia bersamanya untuk temannya bekerja.

"Sasuke_-kun?" _Tanya wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah suaminya.

"Tadaima, Sakura" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan tas yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

"Okaeri" Balas sang istri.

Ya!

Mereka adalah orang tua Yuri, mereka adalah dua tokoh yang diceritakan Sakura kepada anaknya sebagai pengantar tidur.

Dan, kini mereka sedang melihat indahnya langit malam di balik kaca toko.

"Sakura, kau meloncati satu hal ketika bercerita dengan Yuri tadi" Ucap Sasuke

"Yang mana?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Bukankah dia tadi menceritakan semuanya.

"Waktu di gudang, kita melakukan ini kan?" Ucap Sasuke sembari mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Sakura.

Memang, ketika di gudang secara tidak sengaja mereka berciuman. Ketika itu Sakura ingin naik tangga, tak dosangka tangganya oleng dan dia jatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke lalu, mencium bibirnya.

"Kaa_-chan_, Tou_-chan_" Sakura dan Sasuke langsung melepaskan pagutan mereka dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa Yuli juga boleh melakukannya?" Yanya Yuri polos

"Eh?" Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan. Mereka bingung apa yang harus mereka katakan kepada anak mereka.

FIN

Ada yang mau bantu SasuSaku menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan

dan bolehkah Yuri melakukannya. Ditunggu di Review..

Disini 1 Ryo= 1000 Rupiah

Ahahaha.. Ane rasanya mau ketawa jahanam setelah menyelesaikan fic SasuSaku yang pertama ini. Ane jadi ngecewain para reader dan membuat kalian berharap ane melanjutkan fic yang lain, yang belum rampung. Buat fic ane yang lain, pikiran ane masih buntu. Jadi, kalau ada dari para reader yang mau menyumbangkan idenya untuk saya, silahkan. Disini, asa Mark Marquez, nama aslinya Marc Marquez. Tapi, karena di fanfiction tidak memperbolehkan RPF jadi ane ubah sedikit namanya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal dan gaje ini.

Akhir kata,

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan ane katakan, tentu saja

REVIEW

yamanakavidi (august, 2014)


End file.
